


Kirkian Diplomacy

by HecatesKiss



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock, as the best Command Team in the Fleet are being sent from planet to planet as "Federation Diplomats". Jim is getting a little tired of it. Spock is resigned to the mission and Bones is pondering just how many new allergies Jim will prove to have by the time they are all done.</p><p>Plot Bunny that has taken on a life of its own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkian Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this is going. No beta at this time. 
> 
> ~*~  
> This is a work of fan fiction based on, and using elements from _Star Trek_ , which is trademarked by _Paramount Pictures_ and _CBS_. I do not claim ownership of _Star Trek_ or any associated characters or the universe of _Star Trek_. I am not in any way profiting financially from the creation or publication of these works. I am grateful to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, and Paramount for the wonderful Star Trek universe in which I can play.
> 
> ~*~  
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014. 
> 
> Guys? I have no problem with download for PERSONAL use. AKA a private copy for your e-reader. Zero problema! 
> 
> No, what really makes me see red and want to exterminate something or someone is when my stuff shows up outside of Ao3.

Jim smiled as he watched Spock burrow further under the blanket. The other man was deeply asleep, only the tips of his ears and the top of his dark head were peeking from beneath the standard starfleet issue bedding. Jim shifted from foot to foot and then sighed as he slid into the space next to Spock. He needed the contact tonight.

Even though both beds on A’vendu were made up with startfleet issue sheets and blankets due to Jim having had an allergic reaction to most A’vendan fabrics, both officers seemed to always end up in the same bed. It was also the reason the suite of rooms they had been given had wood or stone floors. And, seeing as how Jim and Spock both often came back from various diplomatic functions completely exhausted, with Jim often a bit more than tipsy, they both passed out onto whichever bed was closest.

Jim scrubbed a hand over his face. Tonight had been different. They’d actually gotten in at a decent hour. He bit his lip as Spock moved closer to him. He suppressed most of his flinch as a leg slid between both of his. Fist to his mouth, he muffled the harsh intake of breath. He was already half hard, again. Even if he was sore from previous activities, the fact he was reacting was… bad. He swallowed and felt his throat stick, his mouth was drier than Vulcan.

Spock didn’t wake, but his arm settled over Jim’s hips, effectively pinning him to the bed. Jim kept from squirming as he carefully rolled, turning over so that he faced away from the other man. His fingers slid into the sleep pants he’d gotten out of bed to pull on. He flushed as shame burned through his gut. Spock felt _good_ pressed up against him. Yet he knew it was wrong. Even though he wanted to, he knew it was inappropriate to touch Spock when the other man couldn’t consent. He pulled his hand out of his pants and told himself to sleep. He wouldn’t allow himself… he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, determined to ignore his own body.

In the morning, he and Spock both rose from the bed, and Jim snuck a longing look at his First Officer before the bathroom door slid shut behind the vulcan. He cursed under his breath and dropped himself into a lotus position. He had to get his head on straight. Especially today. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth and forced himself to concentrate on his heartbeat.

* * *  
It had been a long diplomatic squabble. The A’vendans had put him through the wringer on a mental level. Protocols had all been flirt and flutter, tempt and tease. And nearly drink til passing out. His head hurt. And the wine had been vile stuff. Bones was grumbling to himself about the fact that they’d taken a shuttle down to the planet and were taking a shuttle back. Ensign Galle was piloting Warrant back to Enterprise. She’d eagerly volunteered and Jim was just glad that the three senior staff - himself, Bones, and Spock weren’t expected to fly themselves back. The ensign had also been polite enough to dim the lights in the shuttle, allowing the three men to rest as best they could.

He leaned his head back against the wall and reached up to tug the formal uniform collar open. It always tried to choke him, worse when he was tired. He rolled his neck and rotated one shoulder absently, feeling bits pop and settle into their correct configuration. He paused as his neck popped, opening his eyes in relief as the kink faded to look over at his First Officer. His breath caught.

Spock was slumped in the chair, belted in by the harness, head back and mouth parted. The Vulcan was asleep, and Jim knew just how deeply he was under if his mouth was slightly open. Jim bit the inside of his cheek and shifted as his dress pants suddenly became just a little too tight. Jim turned his face away and closed his eyes.

“Captain? We are two minutes from docking with Enterprise.” Ensign Galle called back. 

“Thank you, Ensign.” Jim responded. He unclipped his harness and got to his feet. Bones looked relieved. Jim took a few careful steps across the shuttle and laid a hand on Spock’s shoulder. He shook him briskly and stepped quickly out of the path of the reflexive jerk.

“Yes Captain?” Spock muttered, blinking and sitting up.

“Two minutes to dock, Commander.” Jim said, sitting down next to Spock and belting himself in. Jim breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the Vulcan blinked and sat up straight, long fingered hands folded neatly in his lap. Jim breathed carefully and willed his erection to subside. He really didn’t need to be stepping off the Warrant with his dress pants outlining his problem. He kept his eyes off Spock while he breathed carefully, with his eyes closed.

“Hey, Jim. You okay? Didn’t eat anything weird down there, did ya?” Bones asked, suddenly up close and in his personal bubble.

Jim’s eyes flew open. “No. Not at all Bones. Kept to Terran Friendly foods. No nuts either. I do know better.” 

“Sure you do. Right. That’s why I saw you handing Spock something with coconut on it.” Bones glared. Jim flushed.

“That was my mistake, Doctor. I had not realized coconut was an actual nut. The Captain did not partake of the substance. I made certain of it.” Spock interjected. Jim shot Spock a thankful look and then blinked. Spock’s eyes were glittering. He swallowed. He _knew_ that look. He shifted slightly in his chair and then felt the shuttle’s runners bump against the shuttle bay’s deck. Jim and Spock both braced McCoy as the man swayed and swore.

“Easy Bones. You should know better than to unbuckle before we’ve landed.” Jim scolded. The doctor jerked a nod and tugged on his uniform. 

Jim waited for the ensign’s perfunctory all ashore call before he unstrapped himself from his seat. He’d listened to Spock scold him for that more than enough times. Jim grinned when she added, “And thank you for flying _Warrant Air_.”

The Ensign saluted when the three men filed off. Kirk and Spock both returned the salute, Bones waved it off with a grumpy growl. The ensign flashed a quick smile which the Captain returned. All three senior staff strode towards the lifts, more than ready to call it a night.

Bones stepped off the lift and headed towards Sickbay, muttering about a report he wanted to look over. The command team wished the doctor a pleasant evening, which he grumblingly returned and then the doors closed and continued on to their quarters.

“I wish you a pleasant evening, Captain. Rest well.” Spock murmured as they parted at their respective doors.

“Rest well yourself, Mr. Spock.” Jim returned before he keyed open his door and stepped through. The door swished shut behind him. “Kirk lock code alpha one five zulu six.”

Jim peeled himself out of the formal uniform, folding it neatly and hanging it up. He placed it on the hook next to his door and shucked his briefs into the correct receptacle as he moved into the washroom. He took a quick sonic shower, blue gaze flickering over to the closed door that led to his First Officer’s quarters. He exited the shower and paused to brush his teeth, grateful that he could clear the flavor of the wine out of his mouth with cinnamon flavoured toothpaste. He still smiled slightly when he remembered the day he’d accidentally grabbed his XO’s toothpaste by mistake and found he enjoyed the flavor. He’d switched his choice when his last mint tube ran out over three years ago.

Jim returned to his room and tugged the sky blue silk cushion his Aunt Lulu had sent him when he made captain out from under his bed. He set it at a precise angle to the bed and then knelt with his back to the bathroom door. He placed his hands behind his back and sighed as he closed his eyes.

He took a long breath in through his nose and let his chin rest on his chest as he blew out the breath. He could hear his Great Aunt Lulu’s voice in his head. _Pack it away, Jimmy. All the stuff you don’t want anyone to know. In a basket, a box, a bag, a drawer, or even in a hole somewhere. Just pack it all up and lock it away. Take it out when you have to deal with it._ Jim pulled out the longing he had to touch Spock when the man was asleep. He examined it for a few seconds as he knelt.

He then “packed” that desire into a 20th century bank lock box and slid the box into its place in the rows. He withdrew the mental “key” for it and then just rested for a few seconds. It was a type of meditation he didn’t employ often, but he would do it, if it would keep his relationship with his XO stable.

The soft whirr of the bathroom door sliding open didn’t cause Jim to tense or flinch. He leaned back into the fingers that brushed against the back of his bowed neck. He sighed when those fingers were withdrawn and the person stepped back.

“I do not wish to intrude, Jim.”

“You aren’t, Mister.” Jim responded lifting his head but otherwise remaining still. He heard Spock suck in a breath. Jim pushed down the urge to grin and kept his eyes closed. His response would tell his Spock exactly what was going on.

Long fingers wrapped around his crossed wrists. “Up.”

Jim rose at the command. He remained otherwise passive and stepped forward when a hand between his shoulders prompted the motion. He paused when his knees touched the bed.

“Kneel on the bed.” Spock said. Jim obeyed. He shivered as warm breath ghosted against his ear. “This will help you relax?”

“God, yes.” Jim murmured, fingers fisting at his sides.

“Very well. On your stomach.” Spock instructed. Jim went down without protest and tipped his head to the side, listening as the other man moved around the cabin. The rustle of cloth was followed by the squeak of a drawer. The sounds had him tensing and then relaxing further. He jumped at the sound of a cap clicking open.

The faint scent of lime had Jim sighing out a breath. He heard Spock rub his hands together before the other man straddled his hips, rough hair scraping against smooth golden flesh. Jim jumped as Spock placed his hands on his shoulders. He felt Spock pause and then heard the soft sigh. He wiggled slightly and folded his arms under his chin, showing complete trust. 

Deft fingers went to work on tense musculature. Jim did relax, eyes sliding closed. Spock had settled comfortably across his hips. He groaned as the other man shifted.

“Yes, _ashayam_?” Spock asked, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his lover’s neck.

“Feels good. Oh… right there. Ow, ow, ow….oh.” Jim was pretty sure his muscles had just liquified. He wondered if he looked like a golden puddle of goo. A soft snort from above him made him grin.

“No, you do not manifest as a puddle of gelatinous substance. Golden, yes, puddle, no.” Spock murmured. That caused Jim to chuckle, Spock was obviously reading his surface thoughts.

“Thank you, love. Oh, there. That’s been giving me fits since we went ….mmm.” Jim trailed off as agile fingers dug firmly into a knot and coaxed it to loosen. Jim sighed and hummed as Spock scooted down, fingers kneading at the small of his lower back. Jim sighed and felt like he was melting into his bed. The strokes became softer, gentler.

Jim jolted when Spock slid further back and a knee was slipped firmly between his thighs. He slid them apart willingly and then arched up when cold lime scented massage liquid dripped onto his skin.

“God. That’s _cold_ Spock!”

“Yet you move so pleasingly, _ashayam_. And you allow me my...quirks.” Spock responded, sliding his fingers through the small pool, rolling the paired fingers to coat them evenly. Jim hitched in a breath as a single hot finger traced between his cheeks. He groaned and nodded as that finger circled.

“Yes. Oh… that… ngg.” Jim trailed off into incoherency when the finger slid into him. He also began to squirm and was panting by the time Spock worked up to two fingers. A firm hand against his hip made Jim still.

The nip on the back of his neck had him going lax again. The slight rustle of a wrapper being opened followed by the scent of lime intensifying had Jim giving a small whimper. He hissed out a breath when Spock dragged his hips up and then plunged in with a single stroke.

Jim shuddered and cried out. His vision had gone white for a second. He knew Spock wouldn’t freeze or ask a question. He would know instantly if he’d hurt Jim. Being involved with a touch telepath was amazing. Spock pulled back and plunged forward again, barely giving Jim time enough to get in a breath.

Gentle lips at the back of his neck and the furnace heat of Spock blanketing his back caused Jim to shiver. His brain was mostly gibbering as each stroke was hitting everything at just the right angles and he felt so full.

Jim squirmed, and then moaned his lover’s name as a slick hand reached around and took him in hand. Deft, skilled fingers, roughened by lyre callouses wrapped around his length and petted and twisted until Jim’s body jerked into the touch and Spock instinctively followed him down.

Jim started to murmur in protest when Spock twisted his fingers in a way that brought Jim over the edge. Jim gave a hoarse cry. Spock’s heavier body bore him down to the bed, hips still moving as he sought his own release.

Teeth nipping into the back of Jim’s neck warned the Captain and he gasped, body tensing as the Vulcan came, hips stilling for a few seconds. Jim sighed and smiled when Spock nuzzled against the back of his neck.

Jim murmured in protest when Spock slid off the bed. He rolled and sighed. Spock arched an eyebrow as he took care of the practicalities, returning with a damp hand towel. Jim scooted to the edge of the bed and cleaned himself up, watching as Spock stepped back into his pants and reached for his uniform trousers. He tossed Jim a pair of regulation ‘Fleet briefs. Jim caught them and pulled them on. The towel was tossed down the laundry chute.

“If we intend to keep this relationship from the crew and the admiralty…” Spock reminded. Jim nodded and reached for a set of blacks. He pulled the clothing on and then stripped off the top sheet from his bunk, which he threw down the laundry chute. He then crawled into bed, alone as Spock slipped back into the bathroom, the door hissing shut behind him.

Jim folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling of his cabin. The Federation Flag hung above him. He woke and slept with that reminder. Jim sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *  
Jim rose with a huff, and voice over rode the chiming comm. His hand flashed out for the command gold. It was right where he typically left a shirt. He tugged it on and stumbled to the comm.

“Kirk here.” 

“Jim? Just a reminder. You are scheduled for a physical today. So get yourself down here or I _will_ find you and make certain you have it.” Bones growled. Jim sighed.

“Be down right after breakfast.” Jim acknowledged.

“And Jim? Don’t try and eat anything stupid to get out of it. Anaphylactic shock is not a joking matter.”

“Got it Bones, Kirk out.” Jim sighed and slipped into the bathroom. Jim stripped and stepped into the shower. He made certain to scrub thoroughly with his soap, enjoying the scent of lime as he stuck his head under the water and rinsed away the suds. Once he stepped out, he changed into a fresh set of blacks and the Command Gold shirt he’d grabbed when answering He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and ran a comb through his hair before he squared his shoulders and headed for the mess hall, tugging the command gold into it’s proper place.

He nodded politely to various crew members and punched in a meal request. The replicator gave him orange juice, pancakes and something that looked like eggs, if you squinted. He sighed and sat his tray down next to his XO. The other man looked up and nodded. Jim let his lips quirk up. He recognized plomeek soup when he saw it.

“Just so you can assure Bones, since he will probably check.. pancakes, orange juice, and eggs. I think.” Jim muttered. Spock glanced at the tray and arched a brow.

“Captain, I do not think those came from poultry. They are not meant to be … green.”

“Replicator is a little off. I’ll get engineering to take a look at it.” Jim said before he forked up a bite of eggs. His XO tensed and eyed him for a few seconds. Jim shrugged and grinned. “Tastes like egg. And I’m not swelling up like a balloon.” 

Spock spooned up some of his soup and kept a cautious eye on his superior officer as the man went through his breakfast efficiently. The pair rose together, finished at the same time. Jim frowned.  
“Dr. McCoy has informed me that my physical is scheduled for today.” Spock said as the pair made for the lifts.

“Bones more or less threatened to get me to come down. He would too.” Jim shuddered. Spock folded his hands behind him as he arched a brow.

“I don’t want a hypo.” Jim muttered. Spock shook his head and kept his face still. Jim glared because he could see the amusement in Spock’s eyes. Jim grumbled as he walked out of the lifts and down the hall.

Jim waited while Spock had his physical. He flirted with Nurse Chapel and kept a careful eye on the hypos. The nurse was distracted by an Ensign coming in dripping blood. Jim nimbly stepped out of the way. Chapel immediately went to the ensign’s aid, and Jim parked himself in a corner of the sickbay.

Jim stepped out of the room and was rubbing his neck with a displeased frown. Jim tipped his head. “Anything I need to be aware of, as Captain?” 

“No, sir.” Spock responded. Jim glanced at Bones who shook his head. Jim sighed and stepped into the room. He waited for the door to hiss shut.

“Strip down to your briefs, Jim.” Bones instructed as he stripped off gloves and dumped them into the incinerator. He watched with an arched brow as Bones changed his jacket, throwing that down the recycler, scrubbed his hands and arms, dried them off before he pulled on fresh gloves and then pulled on a fresh coat.

“Well, at least I get to keep those.” Jim snarked. Bones just grinned. Jim did as his doctor ordered and stripped before he boosted himself up onto the fresh sheet that the doctor had put down.

“I saw you last week, so I filled out most of the preliminary paper work. Just doing a visual inspection. Anything new, Jim?”

“Just fine, Bones. Never felt better.” Jim said, lifting an arm when Bones tugged, allowing the man to poke and prod with fingers. He bowed his head and heard Bones mutter. He winced as gloved fingers glided over the back of his neck.

“Might want to check your collars, Jim. Looks a bit irritated.” The tricorder chirped and hummed as Bones moved it around.

“I’ll do that.” Jim muttered. He flexed his legs when told to and then sighed. He shucked off the briefs when told and lay still while Bones did a quick exam. He blinked when the tricorder chimed. 

“Huh. Well… that’s new….”

“What?”

“You’ve got a little fungal infection. Nothing to worry about. Not harmful. Hell… how’d you… oh, of course. Might want to get the shower scrubbed, thoroughly.”

“Huh?”

“You and Spock both showed a _Prasinus Xenovi_ infection.”

“Okay?” Jim said.

“Usually this only shows up in Vulcans. The spores burrow into the first layer of the skin and can sit inactive for years. A quick hypo will cure it. No problem.”

“How?”

“Like I said, probably the shower.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“Nope. Just take sonics for the next three days or else it might show up again.” Jim yelped when the hypo slid into his neck. 

“All good. Now over on your stomach.”

Jim grumbled but rolled over. The quick scrub of hands and a change of gloves heralded the internal exam. 

“Damn it Jim. If you are going to get it on, can you at least _not_ the day before an exam? This throws your results a little bit.” Jim listened to his doctor grumble. Jim shrugged one shoulder.

“Tell me at least two days ahead of time, Bones.” Jim muttered. McCoy huffed.

“Go ahead and get dressed. For once nothing new in the STI category. You are clean. Whoever you were seeing was at least using protection… Thank god.”

“Glad you are happy.” 

“Thrilled. Keep using it. Your little fungal infection should be cleared up in three days, it’s on your stomach and your back. Just keep dry, got me? No water showers for three days, Jim.”

“All right. Will lubricant mess with that?” Jim asked even as he scrambled back into his clothing. 

“Nope. Hasn’t been proven to, nor will anything else. Just no water.” Bones said. Jim nodded. He remained on his feet while Bones again stripped his gloves, scrubbed his hands and arms, and changed his jacket. He then folded his arms across his chest. Bones mirrored his pose.

“So… anything you want to tell me?”

“Nope.” Jim responded, even as he thought about Spock asleep for a brief second. He buried it immediately.

“You sure?” Bones asked again, since he knew Jim’s psych history, but he wouldn’t press.

“Yep.”

“All right. If you need to talk, door’s open. You know where I keep the booze.”

“All right. Six months?”

“Yep. Fit for duty.”

“Thank god. See you Bones. On shift as of ten minutes ago.” Jim said before he bounced out of the room. He grinned at Scotty who was scowling and headed for the lifts.

* * *  
The shift was uneventful. They were star mapping. Jim spent his time on bridge processing reports. He occasionally walked over to the Science Station and had Spock sign off on the reports that needed his signature. He skimmed Spock’s report on the A’vendans and nodded, signing off on it before he stretched. He watched Spock glance away and arched a brow before he shook his head.

“Captain?” A voice murmured, Jim lifted his head and blinked. His replacement, Lt. Southgate was standing by, straightening her blue tunic as she fidgeted. 

“Lieutenant. You have the conn.” Jim said as he got to his feet, vacating the chair with a fond pat to the arm. She flashed him a smile and a quick salute, which Jim returned. He and Spock walked into the lift together.

“Chess?” Jim asked. Spock merely nodded.

“My room or yours?” Jim asked as they stepped out of the lift.

“Your quarters. I shall bring the board, if that is acceptable, Captain?”

“Sure.” Jim said. They parted and Jim slipped into his quarters. He went immediately to the replicator and ordered the tea Spock preferred as well as a cup of coffee for himself. He placed the tea cup next to Spock’s typical place and dropped off his coffee.

Jim pulled off his command gold and folded it neatly, placing it in the small nook that typically would hold a religious shrine of some sort. He settled into his seat and picked up his coffee. He nodded when his door slid open and Spock stepped through carrying the board, neatly folded down. Spock also had shed his Science Blue tunic.

They both set up the pieces, being careful to not touch the other. Jim grabbed a white and a red pawn and placed his hands below the table. After a few seconds he brought them back into view. Spock held his hand under Jim’s left. Jim dropped the red pawn into his hand. Spock inclined his head and they started to play.

As the coffee and tea were sipped and the pieces of stone clicked against the inlaid red and white board, they advanced and retreated as needed, sitting comfortably in silence, merely playing. Jim glanced up and noticed his XO’s eyes were flicking away, faint green blush staining his cheeks.

“Commander?”

“It’s nothing, sir.” Spock murmured as he took the white queen. “Check.”

Jim lifted an eyebrow and studied the board with a frown. He moved his queen-side knight in and took the bishop that had been threatening his king. He sat back, fingers clasped comfortably across his stomach as he watched his lover study the board. He grinned as he lost the knight. He immediately moved with his rook. He watched Spock’s brow wing up.

“I believe you just gave me the game, Jim.” Spock murmured as he reached for his queen. Jim frowned and shook his head.

Five moves later, Spock was on the defensive and Jim was fairly safe. He grinned as Spock sipped at his tea, brows drawn together. He leaned back and then glanced up when his door chimed.

“Come.” Jim called out. The door slid aside and Nurse Chapel stepped in, PADD in hand. Jim got to his feet and stepped over. He frowned when she handed him the device. He glanced down at it.

“Doesn’t seem like anything strange. We expect weird diseases. We are an exploratory vessel.” Jim muttered. Chapel nodded.

“However, there’s been at least a six percent increase in certain communicable diseases in the last six months.” 

“We’ve had a shore-leave in there. That usually jumps the number by at least… what was it, Mr. Spock? Two percent?”

“Correct, Captain.” 

“Okay, so a four percent rise…”

“Well… fine, tell Bones I’ll put out a shipwide reminder memo about disease prevention. It’s typical after a shipwide physical anyways.” Jim sighed as he handed back the PADD. The woman nodded and withdrew. Jim sighed and moved immediately to his desk unit. He pulled up the last form he’d used, corrected a few numbers, sighed and hit send.

“Well that’s done. And since I’ve been distracted… how much have you cheated?” Jim asked, flashing a quick grin. Spock’s glare appeared serious, but his dark eyes danced with amusement as Jim sank back into his space.

They played for another hour before Jim tipped his king. Both men stood and Jim glanced at the chronometer built into the wall next to the bed. He helped pack up the set and then walked his XO to the door. Before it slid open, Jim reached out and touched his First Officer’s wrist.

“Give me about twenty minutes? I need to do a bit of mental reorganization.” Jim said. Spock blinked but then inclined his head.

Jim initiated the same lock code he’d used the night prior and pulled out his cushion again. Jim slipped off his shoes and socks, then sank onto the cushion in a kneeling position and drew in a breath as he bowed his head.

Jim called up his lock box visualization and “unlocked” the box that contained the desire he was trying to ignore. He physically pulled it out with mental hands and grimaced. It pulsed a vile, bloody crimson to his inner sight. He shoved it back into the box and slammed down the lid. He scraped his hands off on the metal table that existed to “examine” the contents of each box. He felt slimy. Not his hands, himself. He felt his mental “walls” jar as he forced the box back into it’s place. He glanced down the rows. Some boxes were pitted, dented and scarred. But they held. Jim shuddered. Tarsus was stored here. Jim shook his head.

He grimaced as he blinked, coming up out of his meditation. Slight motion had his head jerking up. Spock stood before him, hands tucked neatly behind his back, clad in straight blacks with bare feet.

“Do you need more time, Jim?” Spock’s voice was soft, gentle.

“How long was I down?”

“Nearly an hour.” Spock said, being imprecise because it was a way to separate the XO from the lover.

“Shit. I’m -”

“Shh, _ayasham_. If you need longer, so be it. It is beneficial to you. I do not mind it. In fact, I encourage it. So would the Doctor, if he knew about it.” 

“You aren’t telling Bones.” Jim snapped, immediately defensive. Spock’s hands unlaced from behind his back and he held them out in a placating gesture.

“Take whatever you need, I shall wait for you.” Spock said, easily stepping past Jim and peeling back the comforter. He then settled onto the bed, hands folded behind his head.

Jim drew a breath and nodded. He let his eyes close. Jim then started to toss mental rocks at his shields. He watched them ripple and “felt” them shiver. He grimaced. He really didn’t like that. It meant he was stressed. Jim prodded at his shields again and shook his head. They were as good as he could make them at the moment. Yet the skin crawling feeling remained.

Jim pushed to his feet, put away the cushion and turned to Spock. “Mind if I grab a quick sonic?”

“It is only logical. I did the same, _ayasham_.” Spock murmured. Jim nodded and slipped into the bath. He remembered Bone’s admonishment as he stripped and dialed a sonic shower. He shivered under the currents of warm air, sonics always caused his skin to prickle. He never really felt entirely clean. But the crawling feeling settled.

Jim padded back into the room and crawled easily onto the bed, humming slightly. Spock blinked and held up a single hand when Jim would have crawled up his body. Jim paused and tipped his head, blue eyes glinting. He sank back on his heels.

“Jim, while my Commanding Officer did not need to know the results of my physical today, my lover does. I found that I am infested with _Prasinus Xenovi_ spores. They are native to my home planet and have no adverse effect on Terrans. I most likely came into contact with them due to the Vulcan delegation on A’vendu. However, It would be best if we did not engage--” Jim placed a finger against Spock’s lips and smiled slightly.

“They activate with water. I know. I’ve got patches on my back and stomach too. Probably transfer.” Spock looked horrified. Jim shook his head. “ _Ayasham_ , this is the least of our worries. It’s treatable? We’ve both been hypo’d for it, right?”

“Yes. It is. In three standard days it will be gone. I never meant… I thought… You must find it disagreeable.” Spock closed his eyes for a moment, green staining his cheeks.

“Spock? I think this is the _least_ of my worries. Hell, it’s not even the weirdest thing I’ve ever gotten from a partner. That would have been Anterias Hives. Those were _painful_.” Jim winced in remembrance. “Besides, it’s no worse than athlete’s foot. And I’ve gotten that multiple times while at the Academy. It’s no big.”

“It is shameful. It indicates a lack of personal hygiene.” 

“Spock? You typically take only sonic showers, due to your desert clime of a home world. I took a water shower last night. If the spores still existed on your skin and you came into contact with me while I was still damp, or while I was sweating, and you managed to make me sweat,” here Jim grinned, “it was inevitable. I don’t blame you. It’s easily treated… and we’ll make sure that the bathroom is scrubbed so we don’t transfer it around the damn ship.”

“Thank you Jim. I was -- uncertain as to how you would react to this.” 

“Not your fault.” Jim said and then he moved forward. “And spores or no… I still find you desirable.” 

“That is encouraging, _ayasham_.” Spock murmured. Jim leaned in and kissed Spock. The Vulcan allowed himself to sigh, which Jim knew was the human equivalent of an exclamation of passion.

Jim kissed again and scooted closer. Spock leaned back, scooting down on the bed. Jim hummed and reached for Spock’s trousers. The man nodded and Jim flicked them open with quick fingers. Spock arched his hips. Jim peeled off both trousers and briefs.

Spock parted his legs and Jim settled easily, trailing his hands across the trim hips. He licked his lips as he glanced down. The deep green organ was sliding smoothly from it’s protective pouch.

Jim bent his head and then frowned as Spock’s fingers pressed against his lips, stopping him from moving forward.

“Oral to genital contact is not... advisable, Jim.” Spock frowned. Jim arched an eyebrow and sighed.

“Right. Makes sense. I blame whatever grotty Vulcan it was.” Jim grumbled as he rearranged himself with a huff as he glanced down at the obvious sign of Vulcan desire. Spock arched an eyebrow and merely held up the replicated tube of lime scented lubricant.

“I calculated that being unable to partake in one of your favoured sexual activities would upset you. Seeing as this was the case, I also calculated that allowing you to penetrate me would improve your mood, Jim.”

Jim smiled, easily reading between the lines of Spock’s overly formal speech. If Jim couldn’t suck Spock off, Spock wanted Jim to fuck him. He could do that. He could so do that. Jim took the lubricant and flicked open the cap. 

Spock bent his knees and pulled his legs up, offering himself for his partner’s pleasure. Jim paused for a few seconds, simply admiring the lithe lines of his Vulcan lover. He slicked a single finger and then brought it down to caress and trace the small green pucker that rested between the other man’s cheeks.

Spock wiggled and Jim grinned. Actions spoke louder than words for the pair of them. Spock pressing into the touch was always a good sign. Jim blew out a breath to steady himself as he slipped his finger into the other man.

“Good, _ayasham_.” Spock breathed, tongue briefly tracing over his lips as the green flush dusted his cheekbones. Jim reflexively licked his lips and then bent forward to take Spock’s mouth in a soft kiss.

Spock’s eyes closed and he sighed. Jim kissed lazily, slowly slipping his tongue into the Vulcan’s mouth and groaned when Spock sucked on the appendage. Jim pulled back as he rotated his finger, studying the flushed face and closed eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort.

“More, Jim. You know I have perfect muscle control. Please.” Spock breathed, long toes flexing and curling. Jim drew another shaking breath and slipped his finger loose.

Jim knew that Spock could easily take him without anything more than the bare minimum of preparation and with little discomfort. However, Jim _liked_ stretching his lover’s body open. It still awed him to feel the other man opening under his questing digits.

Jim kissed his lover slowly, forcing himself to keep it gentle as he dribbled more of the lubricant onto his fingers. Slipping a pair of them into Spock’s body, he hissed as the other man shivered. Jim crooked his fingers and Spock made a choked noise. So Jim did it again.

Jim toyed with Spock’s responses, drawing the other man’s pleasure out as he prepared him. He then reached for a condom and slicked the lube over himself. He waited for Spock’s dark eyes to blink open. Spock’s lips quirked into a small smile and he nodded. Jim pressed forward.

Jim sank into his lover’s body, a gasp pulled from him. He returned Spock’s smile when the other man wrapped his legs around Jim’s hips. Heels digging into his ass, Jim took the hint and began to move. Spock’s eyes slid closed again, even as his mouth opened, sucking in lungful’s of air.

Fists clenching on the sheet, Spock groaned and then panted. “There. Yes, _ayasham_. So good. So...good.” 

Jim settled into a hard rhythm, watching as those dark eyes flickered open and the nictitating membrane flickered green, showing Spock’s pleasure in small unconscious signals. Jim pressed a gentle kiss to Spock’s lips and nipped at the man’s lower lip as his body tensed and Spock spilled between them. Jim quickly followed his lover into orgasam, and held himeself above the panting form.

“Thank you, love. You are so good to me.”

Spock smiled slightly as Jim eased back and stood. He offered a hand to his lover. Spock allowed Jim to pull him from the bed, both men then slipped into the back to have a shared sonic shower.

* * *  
Jim shot up in bed as the chime came again. “Kirk here.”

“Captain, we have received a message from ‘Fleet. It’s Admiral Pike, sir.”

“Thank you, Uhura. Pipe it down to my quarters please.”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you, Uhura, Kirk out.” Jim said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he reached for Command Gold and dragged it on. He then raked a hand through his hair and moved to his desk as he programmed himself a cup of coffee after a glance at the chronometer. He was due on shift in less than two hours. Jim picked up his cup and flicked on the screen when the chime sounded.

“Morning Jim.” Chris Pike said, lifting his wine glass.

“Evening Chris. Lay it on me.” Jim said before he took a sip of his coffee.

“Fleet just got your report about the A’vendu thing. Well done. I also have your physicals here too. That infection sounds about as fun as athlete’s foot.”

“It is. Just without the burning. My XO is a bit embarrassed about it. He dropped in to inform me, since we share bathing facilities.” Jim said, face completely serious. “And I’m not going to rag the man, just because somebody brushed up against him. Could happen to any of us.” 

“Good. Jim, Fleet needs you to do another one. We just admitted the Xortani into the Federation about… oh ten months ago? Your ship is closest. Celebrations with the flagship…”

Jim closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. His mind was still waking, but he knew the flagship of the Fleet had to go where she was sent. After Nero, they needed all the allies they could get. “All right. How long, what can we expect, and I know my CMO needs a list of foods, drinks, and fabrics, just so he can jab the crap out of me before I head down there. With A’vendu, the fabrics were the major problem.”

“You and your allergies, Jim.” Chris Pike said as he shook his head. Jim glanced up with a wry smile and let his eyes flick left when Spock appeared at his bathroom door. Jim beckoned Spock forward out of the view of Pike. Spock nodded and stepped into the room, but remained silent.

“I’ll have to confer, but what’s the time crunch for use to make Xortani?”

“Seven days standard. Should be simple. Good luck. Pike out.” Jim sipped his coffee and switched off the screen. He gestured towards his replicator and Spock inclined his head before he made himself a cup of tea and then sank into the chair across the desk. Jim held up a cautioning hand and called to the bridge, setting in the new course change. He then resumed drinking his morning coffee once that was done.

“So, Xortani?” Spock asked, one eyebrow rising. The informal phrasing made Jim smile, because the imprecision showed him who he was speaking to. He sipped at his coffee and leaned back.

“Yep. Welcoming Committee Assignment.” Jim said. Spock nodded.

“That will be time enough to deal with the infestation.” Spock said with a grimace. Jim shrugged and nodded.

“At least we aren’t being told to pee on our feet.” 

Spock simply shook his head and sipped at his tea. Jim just grinned. Both men sat and finished their morning cups in companionable silence. Jim then got to his feet and took the empty cup from Spock. A quick kiss had Spock blinking. Jim dropped both cups down the recycler, threw his sheet in after them and then headed for the sonic shower with a smile.

The pair met outside their quarters and walked to breakfast together, already deep in conversation. They passed multiple crew members who either saluted or called out morning greetings. Both men nodded, saluted, or returned salutations.

Jim growled and yelped when McCoy ambushed him with a hypo. Spock merely tipped his head to the side, allowing the injection without protest. Jim rubbed at his neck and glared. The Alpha shift crew ignored the antics. Everyone knew that Jim Kirk hated being hypo’d.

“So, what’s this about a new destination?”

“We’ve been tasked to Celebration Patrol, again.”

“Yeah, I just got the memo. Do you have any clue how many people will be there?”

“At least thirty diferent planets are sending a delegation, Doctor.” Spock responded. McCoy glared.

“Thirty five. Can I speak to you, privately, Jim?” McCoy asked. Jim blinked, but nodded. He glanced at Spock who nodded, taking over the con without them having to say a word. Jim and Bones stepped into the Captain’s Ready Room.

“Betazed is one of the delegations.” Bones said as soon as the door swished shut. Jim tensed.

“Well, that’s going to be just wonderful.” Jim managed, grabbing for and finding the back of a chair. Jim dragged it out and flung himself into it.

“Jim?”

“I am _Kamz’kia_ to them. Or rather, my bloodline is.” Jim responded, spitting out the Betazed word for “tainted” like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“What?”

“My Grammy Mana’la, on my Mom’s side was Betazed. And tainted. We never asked. We were all taught a few phrases by Grammy Mana’la. Most of those were polite refusal phrases, to let a Betazoid know that they weren’t to interact with us.”

“Jesus, Jim. That explains about half your allergies right there.” Bones said, dragging a hand through his hair.  
“And explains why I automatically allow Spock to take the lead any time we have to deal with Betazed. He may be my XO, but he’s the son of an Ambassador. I’m nothing but shit on the bottom of their shoes once the phrase slips off my tongue.”

“Also explains why you aren’t psi null. Though, your Mom is.”

“The ability can skip generations, or children. My Aunt Lulu trained me in shielding, Bones. I do it nearly automatically.” Jim assured.

“Explains why you and the hobgoblin are the best team in Starfleet. You actually _could_ read each other if needed.” Jim merely nodded. 

“Well, let’s get ourselves prepped for the newest mess. Another Diplomatic Maneuver.” Jim groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. Bones snorted but nodded and slid into his usual seat as Jim reached for the comm to call his Department Heads into a meeting.


End file.
